horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pal for Gary (Spongebob Squarepants)
As You Know, the airing of the episode has turned 10 today and I've put the 2nd Animated Atrocity on this page. Enjoy watching the video below. --Milt Franklyn (talk) 14:59, January 2, 2020 (UTC) "A Pal for Gary" is the 2nd half of the 5th episode of Season 7 of SpongeBob SquarePants. It first aired on January 2, 2010. Plot When SpongeBob thinks that Gary is lonely while he is at work, he buys another pet named Puffy Fluffy as a playmate for Gary. However, the new pet does not take a liking for Gary. Why It Sucks # This is a very evil Gary torture episode. # SpongeBob is at his absolute worst in this episode because he is so oblivious to Gary when Puffy Fluffy is terrorizing Gary and even accuses Gary of being mean to Puffy Fluffy. Is SpongeBob blind or something? # Not only they had SpongeBob at his worst, this is so Anti-SpongeBob, as it commits character assassination, and this episode did just that. # SpongeBob is also an idiot when he ignored the peddler's warning about Puffy Fluffy terrorizing other animals. That is just really cringe-worthy. # When SpongeBob finds Puffy Fluffy trying to eat Gary, he tells Gary to put Puffy Fluffy down. How stupid are you, SpongeBob? SpongeBob is normally portrayed as being naïve from time to time, but not as being too stupid to realize that his one pet is eating his other pet! This is due to his infamous flanderization in Seasons 6-8. On top of that, even when SpongeBob is dumb, he's NEVER been THAT STUPID, even during Seasons 6-8. # When Puffy Fluffy runs away, SpongeBob calls for him to come back after he tried to eat him. # SpongeBob is also rather ungrateful to Gary when he rescues him from Puffy Fluffy and even scolds him. Are you serious? SpongeBob maybe naive, but he's not retarded. # Spongebob NEVER apologizes to Gary. # Puffy Fluffy is just a horrific example of why this character has no likability or effort put into it. # Puffy Fluffy's monster form is just horrifying. # The scene where Puffy Fluffy sticks his tongue inside of SpongeBob's mouth is disgusting. # Speaking of which, overuse of gross-out humor. # The next episode, "Yours, Mine and Mine" is no better than this episode. # This episode and "One Coarse Meal" are both one of the many reasons why Season 7 is widely considered to be the worst season of SpongeBob SquarePants. # This episode teaches people a bad moral that bringing home a dangerous animal for a pet of your own is okay and that showing no realizations that the animal terrorizing your favorite pet by leaving it in danger to nearly dying to an animal that tries to murder it is okay. This is really messed up. # The episode really follows on this unfunny trope where the innocent character gets punished for no wrongdoings and the character doing all the bad gets away scoff-free. That trope was never remotely funny to begin with, and it should have been burnt to death and abolished by the time this episode would be made. # Yet another example of an episode starting off fine until going downhill either rapidly fast or to the point it slowly degrades until it's now all plain bad. # Neither SpongeBob nor Puffy Fluffy recieve comeuppance for being jerks to Gary. # The way it makes it feel more like one of those crappy Spongebob creepypastas rather than an actual episode. # Loads of boring filler and padding, like many episodes of Seasons 6-7. Redeeming Qualities # Thankfully, Puffy Fluffy does not appear in any later episodes as it's now non-canon. # The ending is alright in comparison to the majority of the episode. # Gary saves SpongeBob from Puffy Fluffy. # The beginning of the episode is at least tolerable. Reception "A Pal for Gary" was heavily panned by many fans and critics because of SpongeBob being oblivious to Puffy Fluffy terrorizing Gary and thinking that Gary is being mean to him. In fact, it is often considered to be one of the worst episodes in the series alongside "One Coarse Meal" and "SpongeBob You're Fired!" In fact, it is put as #2 on the WatchMojo.com's video called the "Top 10 Worst SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes". Video File:Animated Atrocities 02 "A Pal for Gary" (ft. Thomasmemorycentral) Spongebob Category:Episodes Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Animated Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob Episodes Category:Mean Spirited Episodes Category:Torture Episodes Category:Episodes that need to be Banned